The return of torment
by Carlitojohn
Summary: Izzy notices disturbances in the digital world. The computerscreen flickers into an alternate black and white counterpart when observing the scenery of the Digital world. At the same time, Ken and Kari experience weird blackouts. What is going on? And how will Davis and Yolei be able to handle their loved ones struggle?
1. Chapter 1 Tides of change

**Okay... I couldn't hold myself... I already had the script ready and all.**

**Yes! I am back, the one and only, little Charles! This time with an adventurish fic, picking up some time after ''Call Mrs Kamiya'' which is also somewhere on the Daikari stories. If you want to read it, you can do so here : ( s/8136867/1/Call_Mrs_Kamiya ) . That is the explanation of why Davis and Kari are already together at the begining of this one. R&R that one as well. As for the story... If you think it's hastily, it's because it's my first adventure fic. I don't know how to compose it in a waterproof way. I will try my best to backtrack and make sure it is readable quality.**

**Other than that read and review and you are a true sweetheart. Let's dig into the wonderful world of Digimon.**

**Chapter 1: Tides of change**

**''I see you driving 'round town with the girl I love and i'm like, fuck you! Oo, oo, ooo I guess the change in my pocket Wasn't enough i'm like Fuck yo...!''**

''DAMN IT DAVIS! Turn the goddamn alarm clock of!'' she moaned and hit her lover with a pillow in his head. Davis fumbled in the dark for the radio to turn it off. Yet he failed, so he just unplugged it instead. He let of a zombielike moan before he sat up on the bedside.

''ugh... It isn't natural to wake up this early'' he said, his voice was raspy and torn. It was half past 5 in the morning. But he had to go to work, like really early on the other side of town.

''Daviiiis...'' Kari cried ''You messed up my sleep'' she said and pulled the pillow over her head. Davis just sighed and got up. He fumbled further in the dark in a white wifebeater and underwear with hearts on them. Something Kari had bought for him after a month in their relationship. This was in return for Davis buying her a new canon camera. Photo was still Kari's greatest interest, something she reminded him of every time they went out to do something funny. Or eating breakfast, or having recently gotten out from the bathroom. Kari took pictures of him and herself all the time. She did agree however to never upload them on facebook. However, Yolei and Sora occasionally spent time with her and looking through her pictures. Occasionaly he got textmessages where it just said '' I just love your armpit hair''. He always got this stinging feeling in his gut whenever that happened. he stepped in the shower, howling like a dog when the ice cold water pour down his exposed body. He turned on the heat, stepped outside standing with his arm in the water waiting for it too warm up. Veemon snuggled up against his pillow, trying to deny the fact he had just been woken up. Gatomon lay on the other side of the couch with her left paw lying on her chest and the right one hanging out in the air. Being a cat, waking her was impossible once she had gotten to sleep. Kari twisted and turned, the apartment was usually cold in the morning. She couldn't get any sleep at all. So the cover gave her this unbelievable comfortable warmth she needed. She had been living with Davis for about 3 months. Something her mom told her every once in a while. She wanted to see Kari every chance she could get, trying to seduce her to coming home. But really? She was already a grown up basically, she should be able to make this kind of decision herself. Kari did her best trying to help Davis at home. Some problems remained though, Kari was a horrible and unpatient chef and she was studying. Leaving Davis doing all the cooking and making all the money in the household. She didn't want it to be that way, but Davis was actually okay with it. He would actually like some economic support, but still, Kari was an emotional support without comparision. Davis's nightmares kept on ravaging his sleep for weeks to come after, but Kari sat up with him for hours just telling him soothing words every time, never getting impatient with him, Kari kept him away from alcohol as well. She knew Davis was so eternally grateful. But still, as most people say, she was to Kari, she wanted to carry some economic burden as well. Davis had dropped his studies completely to work extra time. It did help the income and he climbed in the employment ladder quickly. From being a scullion now he worked at an office, handling a little working team of his own. He hoped for a career on his working place. But wouldn't decide until Kari would finish her studies. Maybe she could model?

Davis opened the door and snuck up to Kari still lying in the bed. Davis had his white button up office clerk on. He leaned forward to her and stroke her cheek with his fingers.

''I hate you Davis'' she said putting the pillow over her head again. Davis just smiled

''I'm sorry I woke you, but you know how it is..'' he said. No response he put his hand on her arm and turned her over. She smacked him with the pillow multiple times, untill he grabbed her arms and held them up.

''I love you...'' he said looking at her. Kari opened her eyes slowly.

''I can't be mad at you'' she said sighing, leaning forward kissing him. ''I love you too Davis.'' she said before rolling over rolling over to sleep again.

''It's Friday at least. I'll buy home some wine, crackers and cheese and we'll watch a movie?'' he said with a smile. Kari just laughed, still turned over.

''Don't try it Davis. I know you want soda and candy. And so do I. '' she said. snuggling up on her pillow. Davis laughed.

''This is why I love you'' he said kissing her cheek, ''Bye..'' he said before leaving out the door. Winter in Odaiba was cold, the snow blew in the wind, in the morning it was so freezing Davis could barely leave any skin exposed at all. He pulled his goggles over the eyes, the hat over his ears and the robe over his face. He put his hand in the pockets before walking hastily to the metro station.

* * *

Cody got up early today, not as early as Davis, but half an hour later, about the same time Davis left the door. He sighed before rolling out the bed. He scratched his side while walking over to Armadillomon, kicking him lightly to wake him up.

''Ungh... Already?'' said the armadillo style Digimon.

''Yeah...'' he said before leaving his room. His grandfather was already up, sitting in the kitchen in a meditating position.

''Good morning Cody. You don't look very rested'' the elderly man said. Now being way past retirement, his grandfather was still as healthy as ever. The training, the lack of smoking, drinking and unhealthy food had made him a stubborn. He was actually in better shape than many 30 year olds with diabetes and alcoholic issues.

''I'm not grandfather'' he said pouring up some juice in a glass and making a bowl of noodle soup.

''Ohh, but Cody, you do know that rest is very important to live a healthy life. Look at me, I'm not the least tired right now.''

''Yes grandfather.'' Cody said, still as polite as ever ''But I don't have a choise but to get up this early, and no choise but to study as long as I do into the night'' he said while drinking his juice. His grandfather exhailed.

''Maybe so Cody. '' he said. '' But remember my boy, you can always put higher priority on something else. Rest, food and training is the key to a healthy life. Not prestigious studies and employment.'' the old man continued. Cody felt his grandfather didn't really understand Cody's problem. On the other side, his grandfather grew up in the end of ww2, a farmer boy who didn't even finish gradeschool. Who's only priority has been training, succesful as it was.

''I know grandfather'' Cody said pouring up his soup. Armadillomon got out to kitchen sitting down next to Cody with anticipation in his eyes.

''Here'' said Cody handing him a chocolate bar. Cody looked out the window, witnessing the cold snow dashing against the window.1

* * *

Davis stood on the tube. Being Japan, it was packed with people, looking out from the window was the only source of entertainment, together with the music from his phone. The fatigue was slowly taking over once again. But his coffee came back as reassuring kicks of energy. He felt a tap on his shoulder, almost making him jump up.

''Hey Davis!'' someone said. It was Joe. Davis had never really gotten the chance to communicate with Joe that much. He kind of thought Joe was sort of square and kind of a whiney person. But he didn't hold any grudge against him, he just kind of didn't get the chance to really know him.

''Oh! Hey Joe! What's up?'' he asked the older digidestined

''Nothing much. It's up early every day you know. Alot of paper work and crap.'' said Joe.

''oh yeah! You're a doctor right?''

''Yup!'' Joe said proudly ''Well, I'm just an ST right now, but I intend to climb the ranks if you know what I mean.''

''So you're like JD from scrubs?'' asked Davis with a smile on his lips. Joe laughed at his question

''Yeah! Just like JD from scrubs, what are you doing these days?'' he asked Davis.

''Oh... I'm doing paperwork for a noodle restaurant'' said Davis ''It's not my thing, but it pays the bills at least.'' he said scratching the back of his head. Joe nodded at him.

''I saw you and Kari hooked up recently. How are things?'' asked Joe. Davis smiled complacently.

''It's going great. She basically lives with me now.''

''Is she studying?''

''Yeah. To become a proffesional photographer. So I pay all the bills''

''You live together?''

''Yup! I mean she was tired of living at her mothers place. Tai also moved out, finally. I don't know what he's doing though, we havent been in touch for a while.'' Joe frowned upon this.

''Neither have I? Is everything allright with him?'' asked the young doctor.

''Well uhm...'' Davis was interrupted as he noticed something flickering outside. ''Huh?'' he stood still scouting for what he saw. Was it something that flew by? It moved so fast.

''What's wrong?'' asked Joe

''I don't know. I think I saw something flying by'' said Davis

''Maybe it was a Digimon? You know, alot of people have them now''

''Yeah! But nobody have anything higher than rookie, other than us.''

''Well... it could be Stingmon, Halsemon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, any of those''

Davis shook his head ''Maybe it was just my imagination.'' he said trying to convince himself it was. But he felt something was awfully wrong.

* * *

Izzy rubbed his eyes, lingering with fatigue, he swoop a whole can of redbull at once. His desk was a complete mess, covered in soft drinks bottles, bags of chips, cheese hooks, energy drink cans. He had been up for almost 36 hours, watching the flickering screen. But this was actually important information he needed to observe. The recent days, he had noticed disturbances in the digital world. The scenery would for mere seconds change into a black and white one counterpart. He had witnessed this many times before, it usually meant trouble, leaving him highly suspicious.

''Anything new?'' a scrawny voice said in the background. Izzy turned around to witness the elder goggleboy. His hair as out of order as usual. Tai had been staying at Izzy's place ever since he started notice these changes. Izzy got paid by a government funded programme to study the digital world. In turn, he would hand out important information and work as an ambassador, linking the digital world with the real world. He tried to insure the authorities that Digimon would not cause any uproar in Japan anytime soon. If unrest would grow in the digital world and Digimon would for some reason get lost in the real world, he would go in to calm it down. But when things begin to act this odd, Izzy knew he might need somebody with a mega Digimon ready to interfere in cause things would get ugly. Tai was the most reliable one he could think of. Davis, Ken and Matt was usually busy handling their ladies. Agumon and Tentomon was still sleeping.

''No Tai, nothing special'' said Izzy ''But I'm telling you, this thing is really bothering me''

''Maybe it was just something temporary?'' said Tai. Izzy shook his head.

''Everytime something like this happen in the digital world, something fishy is going on. It feels like dark energy, and you know what that means? Myotismon, the digimon emperor, Diaboromon, make your pick'' said Izzy leaning back.

''Maybe I should take over?'' said Tai ''it's not like you're doing anything but watching the screen, I can kick in''. Izzy once again shook his head

''In cause things get naughty, I need to be ready to act'' said Izzy

''You need some sleep dude.'' Said Tai. ''I'll watch the screen, I'll wake you if I see anything'' said Tai. Izzy seemed to want to protest, but one gaze from the leader silenced him.

''It's an order, Izzy. Just don't sleep to hard.'' said Tai and patted his partners back. Izzy finally agreed.

''Allright Tai. I'll go to sleep'' he said heading for the bed, collapsing the second he felt the soft mattress. Tai sat down letting out a deep sigh. He stared at the screen, nothing happened. The scenery was the same, the wind blew and occasional Digimon popped up to dissapear again.

''Why did I agree to this?'' he asked himself.

* * *

Kari got up and put her hair in a knot. She wore Davis's morning robe,a dark blue one with red stars all over it. Typical Davis colors. She headed to the empty kitchen and turned on the light. She readied some coffee and headed to the livingroom. Gatomon was still sleeping. Weird, this was usually her hunting time.

''Wake up you guys'' said Kari while pulling Gatomon in the tail and grabbing Veemon by the ear.

''Ouch!'' whined Veemon

''meeeeuuwh!'' hissed Gatomon at her mistress tormenting. Both of them got up at the same time.

''Why couldn't you let us sleep?'' asked the cat Digimon with one eye open. Kari smiled

''Because then I would be alone!'' she said back to Gatomon. ''I hope it didn't bother you to much?'' she said with a smile on her lips.

''It bothered me!'' said the little blue dragon standing on both legs next to Kari. He slept on the opposite side of the couch. He jumped of the sofa and got out to the kitchen. Kari heard him digging through the freezer

''Ice cream!'' he shouted at Kari like a fat and spoiled kid. Kari jumped up.

''No! You're not eating ice cream before you have something healthy!'' she said, shutting the freezer door in his face. She remembered how Davis accidentaly fed him chocolate chip cookies one morning, leaving Veemon flying around the appartment scratching the wallpaper to pieces. Gatomon got over to her catbowl and munched up some of her raw salmon. One of the advantages dealing with Gatomon, she ate healthy and cheap, comparing to Veemon and Armadillomon who only ate yoghurt and chocolate bars.

''Well! Make me something!'' said Veemon jumping impatiently on place.

''You know I can't cook Veemon!'' she said ''Go have some salmon with Gatomon!'' she told the little dragon. It was like raising a fat kid having Veemon around. But he never felt full. It was nicer when he was DemiVeemon, DemiVeemon was at least cute and snuggly, Veemon just reminds of a sugaraddicted brat. Okay, so did DemiVeemon, but he was full after one cookie, Veemon at until the kitchen was no more. Veemon shook his head.

''Make me noodles'' he said crossing his arms.

''I'm gonna feed you with the bathroom soap if you keep going this way!'' she told Veemon. ''But okay... I'll make you quicknoodles, if you just stop acting like a punk.'' she said reaching for the packets of ramen on the topshelf in the kitchen. Davis had plenty of this, it was probably leftovers from his days as a bachelor, but they never ran out of date. Kari never learned cooking well. When you live with Tai and mrs Kamiya, you get feeded the best possible food there is. Going to america wasn't a point in her favour either. Having subway, mcdonalds, pizza hut, burger king, taco bell and one hundred thousand different noodle shops next to your dorm didn't exactly invite you to do cooking yourself. She opened the plastic bag, pour the noddles over in a bowl, filled it with water and put it in the microwave. Gatomon walked over to Kari and climbed up her leg, positioning herself in Kari's arms. The girl of light took the cat Digimon over to the couch again and sat down.

''Is something wrong Kari?'' asked Gatomon. Kari shook her head. It was the same old. Veemon would always be annoying in the morning. She couldn't communicate with him in the same way Davis did. But Vee calmed down later usually.

''Na... I'm just tired. Davis woke me up early.'' said Kari leaning her head back. The snow dashed against the window. The little playground on the courtyard stood empty and covered in sprinkles of white and soft snow. Kari didn't like the winter, it was so dark, quiet and cold. Nothing to do but to sit inside.

''I'll just sit her and be dead for a while until I feel ready doing my _''homework'' _'' said Kari. A brilliant student, unique and intelligent, even when she was 8, she could be considered close to a wonderchild. Few children was as wellspoken and intelligent as she in that age.

''Kari! The noodles are ready and I can't reach the microwave!'' yawped Veemon. Kari wanted to break toghether.

''God help me...'' she said before getting up.

* * *

There was this one guy at Davis's job he hated with every single fibre of his body. His name was Jeff. Working at an office is hard work, especially when you are underpaid and stressed. But having this one guy that dosen't do anything but mooching around being useless got the best of him. The guy wore hawaii shirts, sunglasses and strawhats in the middle of winter. He never lift a finger, ever, and Davis could smell marijuana from his breath. He smoked weed in the restroom before going to his employee evaluation, and getting a raise!

''Yo, Dave-Dave! What's up?'' Jeff said, breaking the silence, patting Davis's shoulder. He patted so hard it felt like he was trying to push Davis through the ground. Davis bit down as hard as he could to hold his swearword rant away.

''Hey... Jeff, what's up?'' Said Davis spinning the chair around, trying his best to be polite. Jeff shrugged and took a sip of his coffee. He slurped really, really loud. Almost as if he did it on purpose.

''Nothing much... Just... Chilling. Having a lot to do?'' he said in his slow, stoner voice. Before taking that second arrogant sip of his coffee. Davis nodded,

''oh yeah. You have no idea how much the stores need these days'' Davis said turning his back to Jeff, trying to fend the douchebag away.

''Uh... actually I do. I work with the same thing as you remember. On a higher level of course.'' he said

''ohh... sorry?''

''No problem. But now you remember that to next time.'' said Jeff taking another sip of his goddamn coffee. _what the fuck was that? _thought Davis. He clenched his fist so hard his pen snapped on the middle. Jeff raised an eyebrow

''You seem kinda tense dude. Are you working alot? '' asked Jeff

''Yeah... A damn lot'' said Davis cocking his head to the side to leave out a faint snap.

''That's good... Picking up on the slacking'' said Jeff. Davis just nodded and grinded his teeth so hard it hurt. Jeff stood in silence behind him, still doing those loud slurps of his coffee and sighing out loud. Maybe this guy didn't know it, but precisely everything he did was annoying as hell. Jeff bent over Davis's shoulder, still breathing heavily into Davis's ear.

''Is that your sister or something?'' said Jeff looking at a picture on Davis desk. It was framed, a picture of Kari infront of the statue of liberty.

''No... It's my girlfriend, like the last four times you asked'' said Davis turning back to the computer trying to type something, but he didn't get anything out. Couldn't this scumbag just leave? Jeff leaned a bit more forward, also leaning his cup, pouring out coffee on the table.

''Ohh... Yeah... She's hot'' Jeff said looking at the picture. Davis hadn't noticed the coffee on his papers on the table yet, but he would soon, something that would add insult to injury, for now his only thought about Jeff was murder. When he slid his head to the side he noticed the coffee on his papers

''NO! WHAT THE FUCK!'' he said pullin the papers free from the table trying to dry it by shaking the papers from side to side.

''Whoops...'' said Jeff and took jet another sip of that _fucking_ coffee. There couldn't be that much more left in the mug by now. ''Maybe you shouldn't place such important papers on the table. In cause of accidents'' Davis clenched both his fists, now it was really close, he could without a moment of hesitation and thought about consequences jump on Jeff to smash his smug face with bricks until there's nothing left of his premature floss.

''Jeff...'' Davis said laughing like a psychopat, that very second the boss walked by in the hallway checking in on them.

''What are you two doing? Jeff get back to work! And Davis, you too!'' he said. Davis didn't know what to say, it felt good that Jeff had finally left, but Davis was still petrified in anger.

''Yes... Sir...'' he said biting down as hard as he could. He hung his papers to dry up. Davis leaned his head back in the office chair, catching his breath.

''I will kill him... one day'' he told himself.

* * *

Cody sat down, reading page after page in his law book. If there was a certain punishment in hell, it would definetly be this. Nothing could possibly be more boring and uninteresting than this.

''Cody... Are you sure we shouldn't head back home already?'' said Armadillomon lying on the floor reading a comic book.

''I'm soon done Armadillomon... Soon.'' said Cody turning the page. But he didn't know when it would be done, these books went on forever and ever.

''You said that one hour ago''

''I know! But trust me it's not gonna go any faster than this!'' he said. Cody was an excellent student, a little shy and quiet in class, but when it came to tests he scored amongs the top everytime. Living in Japan; this was something beyond any mediocre value. Armadillomon didn't have quite the understanding for why this was so important. Why couldn't the digidestined just use their Digimon in the army or in the police force or something he thought. As he thought about this the entire library started shaking. An earthquake? No that couldn't be it. It was something different. It shook in a different manner.

''Armadillomon?'' Cody said

''Don't look at me! I'm not Digmon allright?'' he said covering his head with his paws from the assault of falling books. Cody got under the table and protected himself. The bookshelves fell over and the windows rattled so hard they broke.

And then, it was all silent. Cody finally looked up from under the table.

''What the hell was that?''

* * *

''Izzy!'' shouted Tai.

''Yeah I'm up!'' Said Izzy storming out of the bed.

''something is going on?'' said Tai, indeed it was. The digital world was changing color spectra all the time. Their digivices went insane.

''Is this something bad?'' asked Tai. Izzy nodded

''I think something is going on. Tai! We have to talk to Gennai!''

* * *

Kari just dropped the frying pan. She had finally decided to try cooking, and then this feeling grabbed her like a claw. So weird, icing and painful. She just stood still flickering with her eyes. She turned around and saw Gatomon standing by just looking at her.

''What's wrong Kari?'' she asked her. Kari shook her head

''I don't know...''

* * *

Ken lift the toilet seat and vomited for all his might.

''Ugh... this... It is...''

''Ken?'' Yolei came up behind him and pulled him away from the toilet trying to look in his eyes.

''What's wrong?'' she shouted but he couldn't answer. His eyes widened and turned white. He couldn't even scream he just started breathing heavily and coldsweat like nothing they had ever seen before.

* * *

''Kari?'' Davis said as he entered the door. He looked over at her seeing the frying pan on the floor with the food in it upside down. Kari looked back at him and then down on the floor.

''Oh my goooood! Noooooo!'' she cried and sunk into a chair leaning back with her hands on her face. ''i can't believe it!'' she said

''Kari... Did you try to cook?'' he asked her as he hung of his robe. She didn't answer. Davis giggled and went forth and put his hand on hers ''ohh honey''

''DON'T TOUCH ME!'' she shrieked and jerked away. Davis was truly shocked. This wasn't like Kari at all.

''Kari?... What's wrong?'' he stuttered. He tried to sound calm and soothing. Kari snapped out of whatever trance she was in.

''Ohh... I'm sorry...'' she said. Gatomon went forward to her

''Kari? What is it?'' the cat said. Kari shook her head.

''Nothing. I'm just pissed over the dinner.'' She looked at Davis combing back her hair with her hand. ''I really tried hard with it'' she said. Kari sincerely sounded alot better. But that screaming earlier really got to Davis. He knew something else was also wrong. Yet Davis laughed.

''Are you sure you are allright Kari? You really scared me.'' he said to her as calmly as he could. Kari nodded.

''I'm sure Davis. Don't worry. That goes to you too Gatomon, I just kind of faded.'' she said with a smile on her face.

''You want me to pick something up?'' Said Davis. Kari shook her head

''order it.'' she said ''I want you here.'' she continued before grabbing his collar pulling him closer. Davis still felt the need to change shirt. A white button up with giant sweat rings under the arm and coffee stains all over it? Not the sexiest thing there is.

''I'll just go change... then I'm all yours'' he said kissing her on the forehead before going to the bedroom. He pulled the shirt of and put it in the laundry. Instead he pulled on a white T. When he opened the door Kari already stood there reaching her arms out hugging him around the waist.

''Ka...''

''Hold me...'' she said. Davis wanted to question this a little bit more, but he still felt that being supportive would probably be the best thing for her right now. Yet he wanted some answers. So he put his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

* * *

**Is something fishy going on? Maybe... Is something wrong? Maybe... Will you find out? hohoho... Maybe... Just check in for next chapter.**

**I don't know about the next chapter. I have to edit it alot before I post it. And I have do some travelling abroad. In other words, I'll update whenever I can.**

**Loyalty is royalty, thanks for reading. R&R /Senior DingDong**


	2. Chapter 2 trial of courage

**Chapter 2: Trial of courage**

''Davis... Davis!'' the young man felt a weak slap in his face. Probably one of the worst ways to start a day, perhaps after the cold water in a bucket.

''Ungh... Wha... what?'' Davis grunted as he opened his eyes, witnessing Veemon standing in front of him.

''What is it?'' said Davis rubbing his eyes with his fingers. As he looked around, he realized he and Kari had fallen asleep on the couch.

''Didn't you hear that?'' Said Veemon.

''I don't like the sound of this...'' as he sat up in the couch, still rubbing his eyes, Davis sniffed the air as he realized this wierd aroma; something had gotten seriously burnt. ''Veemon what did you...?'' as Davis went into the kitchen, all of his questions got answered with the view he was given:

''Oh my god! Veemon!'' as he witnessed the kitchen being covered in smoke and a frying pan on the stove with bacon it. Davis quickly grabbed the frying pan and threw it in the sink, turning on the water.

**''Psssss'' **it said, as the kitchen got covered in more smoke from the sauce pan.

''Veemon what the hell happened? Haven't I told you not to use the stove?''

'' Well I called you out didn't I?'' said the little blue dragon Digimon. Davis knew Veemon wasn't a natural chef, therefore the reason he wasn't allowed to use the stove under any circumstances. This rule had come into effect when Veemon tried to make noodles one day, when he waited, he got restless and went away to play playstation 3, before passing out. The only one able to save the apartment from burning down was Kari coming home from a walk in the park.

''Veemon! I have told you! If you want something then you wake me up! Don't try to make it yourself! You can barely even reach the stove with your arms!'' Davis shouted at him. Veemon looked on his feet in embarassment.

''But... ''

''But what?''

''I wanted ... To make you guys a surprise breakfast!'' he said before he burst into tears. Davis looked at his partner, now feeling bad for having yelled at him.

''Really?... Veemon, why?'' said Davis as he put his hand on his little blue friend's shoulder.

''Because...'' Veemon sniffled ''Kari was mad at me last night... And I wanted to make up for it.'' he said, weeping a little more. Davis laughed.

'' Awh come on... '' Davis lift up Veemon under his armpits and put him next to Kari now sitting up in the couch

''What's the smell Davis?'' she said as she rubbed her eyes.

''Veemon tried to make a surprise breakfast for us... He thought you were mad at him.'' said Davis as he put down Veemon in front of Kari. Veemon gave her the biggest pair of puppy eyes she had ever seen.

''Oh my goood...'' she said pulling Veemon to her chest. ''What would I be mad at you for Veemon?'' said Kari as she wobbled him back and forth. Gatomon stood in the middle of the livingroom just looking at them, shaking her head.

''This isnt how I remember Veemon in the digital world...'' said Gatomon looking up at Davis, heading her direction. Davis rolled his eyes.

''Well... He is pretty childish...'' said Davis ''he's got alot of me in him. But I would never cry...'' said Davis heading to the kitchen again to open up a window. Gatomon raised her eyebrows

''Really? That's not what Kari told me'' the sneaky cat Digimon exclaimed. Davis felt the blush covering his entire face.

''I WOULDNT CRY FOR THINGS LIKE WHAT HE'S CRYING OVER!'' He exclaimed at Gatomon. Gatomon giggled at him.

''I'm just kidding..'' she said. ''Maybe Veemon becomes like this when he's with Kari...'' she said. ''You spoil him materially and she spoils him emotionally. Knowing you Davis, I don't think you are very fond of Veemon wimping out.'' Said Gatomon as she jumped up on the sink watching Davis clean the stove. He didn't answer Gatomon's theory.

''Why couldn't you help him with the food?'' asked Davis. Gatomon frowned upon the young goggleboy.

''The more Digimon, the worse soup.'' she answered him. Davis sighed.

''I guess...'' he said as he put on the radio.

Kari kept on soothing Veemon for a while. This was his usual way of getting attention from her. I guess she always wanted someone sensitive you could cuddle with. Gatomon was good for some things, but treating her like a child was something you could not.

''This can't be happening!'' Izzy hit the keyboard on the computer multiple times '' I can't reach Gennai, there seems to be some kind of filter stopping my emails from reaching him. IS this for real? I can't believe it!'' Izzy wailed and hit the keyboard once again.

''Izzy! We can't just sit here! Gennai might be in danger'' outbursted Tai.

''What are we supposed to do Tai?''

''We enter the digital world and check it out of course! That's why I'm here remember?'' Tai shouted.

''But we can get stuck in some alternate server reality or whatever. We can die Tai!''

''It's worth the try isn't it?'' Tai shouted back at him. ''Agumon! Let's do this''. Agumon looked up on Tai, his eyes burning with determination, his Digimon partner could not resist. Izzy stood stunned

''No! Stop!'' the boygenius shouted.

''Right, Tai!'' said Agumon.

''Tai!'' shouted Izzy.

''We have to do it Izzy! I'm convinced nothing will happen to me!'' shouted Tai, holding his digivice to the computer.

''NO TA-'' but it was too late the flash had already swallowed the digidestined of courage along with his dinosaur companion.''Tai!'' Izzy cried out for the third time.

''Izzy! What are we supposed to do?'' asked Tentomon in his vibrating voice. Izzy looked up to the ceiling.

''Tai...''

Transitting to the digital world was usually something that went quick and painfree. A little fuzzy feeling. But this time, it felt like getting your inside ripped out. The feeling was totally different. Once Tai opened his eyes again he saw before him nothing but a desolate, gray land, covered in a thick mist. He looked to his side seeing Agumon equally concerned over this.

''Tai?'' the dinosaur said

''Yeah?''

''This isn't anywhere I've been before... I don't think we're in the digital world.'' he said. A pearl of sweat broke through the little lizards forehead. As they spoke they heard waves, splashing against the shores. When Tai adjusted his eyes, he could see they were in fact standing on a beach. He found only two explanations for this crappy beach: either they were in Britain or some other, unknown horrible place.

''So... where...'' before Tai could say anything else he was interrupted by an evil laugh. The kind of evil laugh that everybody should have before being able to be concidered evil.

**''Well, well, well look what we have here. A digidestined I suppose?'' **said the voice. Tai looked around

''Who...''

**''Speak not child. For you are in my domain'' **said the voice. Tai looked over his shoulder not seeing anyone.

''I speak whenever I want! Who the hell are you?'' he shouted out. The voice turned silent

**''Do you not know death... When you see it pup?''** said the voice. Tai still looked around. He could spot waves of water through the layers of mist covering his sight. What was this place? Was he on an island of some sort.

''I don't see you yet! Come out chicken!''

''Hhahahaha!'' this time it was another voice.

One much raspier, yet not nearly as deep and booming as the one he had spoken to. ''Is it foolishness... Or bravery... I do not know... But I tell you one thing, you have a lot of balls standing up to him'' said the voice.

Tai turned around. This one was visual, yet just barely. He noticed devilish wings sprout out from the back of some humanoid creature.

''Who are you?'' Tai asked him. The creature chuckled as he stretched out a clawed hand, pointing at him like he was choosing Tai for some kind of sportsteam.

''What reason do I have to tell you?'' asked the creature. Before Tai could utter another word he heard slithering behind him. Then splashing sounds, like somebody stood in a puddle and walked on place.

''What is this place?'' Roared Tai. Yet no answer.

''Don't worry... You will soon leave...'' said the flying creature before disappearing. Tai tried to protest, but was, yet again interrupted by Agumon.

''Uhm Tai... as much as I'd like to know where the hell we are. Maybe we should turn our attention elsewhere.'' said Agumon. Tai looked in front of him to witness douzens of Divermon walking in a zombielike manner towards him.

''So we are in the digital world?'' said Tai. The rumbling laughter returned

**''SO IGNORANT.''**

''No mr Youchinohi I have handled the yearly statistics.'' said Davis in the phone. He was speaking to his boss. For a moment he felt like telling his boss about his terrible working team. With Jeff doing nothing but sitting on his ass acting like a fool and smoking weed while he's supposed to be working. But nothing came out. The boss kept on saying things he wanted Davis to have done

''No but... I understand sir... Yes mr Youchinohi... Sir if you would plea... ohh... I see... Yes... Oh yeah... That's been dealt with.''

Kari sat in the couch with Gatomon in her lap, patting the cat on the head. She purred in a soothing manner, making Kari more tired. But Gatomon, like ''real'' cats, was highly unpredictable. She could lie down with Kari and just enjoy herself one moment, before she decided to go to the clawing board, or play video games. Or just do something, anything! And so she did, Gatomon jumped of Kari's lap and went to the clawingboard, tearing a little in it.

Kari heard a concerned sigh as her boy walked past the couch and to the bathroom. He filled up a glass of water from the tap.

''What did he say?'' asked Kari. Davis sighed

''I seemingly destroyed alot of important documents yesterday. Though it was Jeff who destroyed them. '' leaning forward kissing Kari on the forehead. Always on the forehead for some reason.

''Ohh... the guy you don't like'' she said

''I fucking hate him...'' said Davis rubbing his eyes. Davis looked at the tv, some old T.I music video was playing. Kari seemed to be completely hypnotized. Davis wasn't the biggest fan of hip-hop, but he could appreciate some, like 2pac or Bone Thugs-n-Harmony.

''Who's that?'' he said pointing at the tv.

''My husband...'' said Kari with a giggle.

''Ohh no you didn't...'' he said before jumping on the couch.

''Ouch! Davis!'' Kari laughed as he landed on her, pushing his fingers into her belly. ''Stop! Stop! It hurts!'' Kari tried to say between the gasps, before finally getting a hold on his hands, stopping him. They looked at eachother for a short while.

''Arent I your husband?'' Davis said. Kari shook her head

''Not yet.'' she said before reaching for his neck, pulling him down on top of her.

Davis put his arm around her. They looked at eachother for a short while. Then he leaned forward and kissed her. He placed his arm on her hip. Kari stroke his hair. He slipped his tounge inside her mouth which was greated with joy. It had taken him a short while to get the grasp on Kari's preferences, she was a little picky, but once she opened herself, she really did. He let her lips go for a few seconds, as he gently kissed her neck and nipped on her ear, Kari always giggled the same way when he did this. Then he returned to her lips again. They tasted just as great as the first time they had kissed eachother. And in that very moment, Davis was certain that Jesus had been reborn. It was so magical it could only occure once in a lifetime. They made out for a short while, before Davis slowly got his hand under her shirt, stroking her belly with his his finger tips. She opened her eyes and laughed.

''Here?'' she whispered as low as she was falling asleep. Kari gently stroke Davis's cheek.

Davis nodded '' I'll send the Digimon to do some...''

''Davis! Davis!'' shouted Veemon in Davis's ear. For a moment, the digidestined could have sworn Veemon busted his eardrum. Not only that, but completely killing of the moment. He sighed at the Digimon, turning around to face him.

''What?'' he exclaimed with fury in his eyes.

''TK is on the phone! he wanted to talk to you!'' said Veemon jumping up and down. TK? Why would TK want to talk to him? Davis took his cell from Veemon.

''Yeah?'' said Davis

''Hey Davis. I think Veemon already told you who it is. Am I disturbing?'' Davis looked at Kari, she nodded at him.

''Yeah TK, you did disturb me. What's wrong?'' he asked

''Ohh... Sorry man, I just wanted to check in on you. Are you allright? Did something weird happen to you lately?'' asked TK.

''No... Nothing out of the ordinary. Why do you ask?'' said Davis.

''Because Ken's not feeling so well. It's really weird I'm telling you. Yolei called me and told me this.'' said TK. Davis jumped out the couch almost sending Kari flying.

''What happened?''

'' I'm not sure. Yolei said he just threw up and then he started wailing something. I don't know. I'm going there right now actually. Matt and Sora is here. I thought you might also have this problem since. You know, digidestined and your bond and all of that messed up shit, we don't really have to understand! It just happens.'' said TK. Davis could hear TK's footsteps scrapping the ground.

''I'll go there at once. I have to check in on him.''

''I'll see you there!'' said TK before he hung up. Davis looked at Kari, she obviously heard the entire conversation.

''You wanna come?'' he asked her. Kari nodded

''Yeah. Let's go.''

''Veemon! Gatomon! Let's roll!''

Cody rushed through Odaiba trying to get to Ken's newly bought apartment. He had heard from Yolei about Ken's condition. Even though he had doubted Ken for the longest out of all the digidestined, it didn't create any problem between them, it actually strenghtened them once Cody got along with him. They weren't as close as Ken and Davis though, but really? Being that close? Is it even possible?

''Slow down Cody! My legs are pretty short you know'' moaned Armadillomon.

''We don't have time for that Armadillomon! unless you can turn into Raidramon maybe we co...'' then Cody frooze.

''Dosen't Ken live by the river?'' asked Cody. Armadillomon cocked his head to the side

''Oh yeah. He does. Why?'' Cody looked at Armadillomon with a smile on his face. ''oooh. I see where you are going.''

Submarimon, traveling faster than any flying or running Digimon, under the right circumstances. And the water was the right circumstances. Cody loved sitting in Submarimon. Seeing the water seeth on the outside of the glass was something amazing. Most of the others could fly, but Cody could swim where no one else could. When the lakes was covered in ice, the waters was much darker, yet so much more exciting.

''Cody...'' said Submarimon.

''Yeah?''

''Is that... a Seadramon?'' asked Submarimon with concern in his voice. Cody focused his eyes all he could, yet he could only see the profile of something. Yet it did not appear as a snake for him that very instance.

''Uhm... wh...?'' whatever that thing was it interrupted him, tackling into Submarimon, forcing him deeper into the river depths.

''Something big is it at least!'' said Cody ''Let's get it Submarimon!''

''hang in there big boy!'' Submarimon soared through the water against this giant shadow. It hissed as it prepared for a second assault.

***NOVA BLAST***

Greymon fired vast balls of fire into the hordes of Divermon descending upon the grand reptile. Many of them tried to escape the grim fate, yet so many more did not know when to quit, reaching out to defeat the dinosaur, yet squashed beneath the feet of the beast. Greymon was not tired yet, however, if their numbers would grow too much, there would be no guarantee he could stand for that much longer. Tai tried to stay at a distance, defended from the flying harpoon of the dark fishmen.

''Tai! I think I won't be able to hold them of if they keep on coming like this!'' said Greymon and swoop his tail, sending four Divermon flying into the air. Tai looked up Greymon from his safe defense of the giant Digimon.

''You're right! Let's end them all at once don't you say old boy?'' said Tai with a smirk on his lips. Where his crest used to be, a powerful glow blew up the night.

''Right!'' The power of the crest hit Greymon, covering him in a strong glowing light. The Divermon covered their eyes and shrieked in agony. Greymon grew wings, a giant metallic claw and his face got covered by a metal helmet.

''MetalGreymon! Let's do this!'' shouted Tai. Now towering the Divermon and making them look pathetically inferior to the giant beast, many more of them tried to escape, yet out of nowhere they were replaced by an even bigger horde of Divermon eager to obey their masters command.

''Giga Blaster!'' MetalGreymon cried out as he launched the two mouthed missiles from his chestplates, creating untold devastation amongst the Divermon. The entire army scattered into obilivion and the few who made it now saw no point in running in to dissapear. Where the missiles had hit, a comparatively small crater dug it's way into the sand to be filled with dark water from the ocean.

''So! Whoever you are, I hope you are ready to step forward!'' shouted Tai into the air, looking for response from this one troublesome voice. The voice rippled and cracked

**''Impressive, your Digimon is powerful indeed. But let me ask you one thing... are you really ready for what you are asking?''**

''Don't try me, I'm not afraid of you, if you come forth now, I might spare you!'' Tai shouted out. MetalGreymon stood ready for combat. Once again the voice laughed.

**''You are so much fun. Very well... Let's play... For I am... Dagomon!''** said the voice. Tai saw a whirlpool appear out in the ocean, a grosteque profile appeared, an octopus like head, a hanging jaw along with rotten wings hanging from it's back. With every step closing in, Tai got more and more convinced that this thing looked hideous.

''MetalGreymon! Be ready!'' Shouted Tai. The dinosaur stood in battle position. With three big steps he jumped of, soaring out through the water in high speed. He readied his massive metal claw to strike the enemy. As he grew closer however, he realized; this thing dwarfed even the massive dinosaur.

**''Hello... MetalGreymon...'' **said the colossal creature smashing the dinosaur with it's huge tentacle, sending the MetalGreymon flying like a ragdoll. Metalgreymon flew back to the shore almost decimating Tai in the progress. However, Tai made it out of the way before MetalGreymon landed hard on the ground, sending scores of sand into the air.

**''Let's... enjoy this'' **said the creature lifting it's giant slab to an arm into the air. Tai disliked this thing more and more for every second passing. Not only was his apperance hideous, he was also cruel and reeked unlike anything else. As the arm was ready to fall MetalGreymon got out of the way, swinging his bladed claw at the abomination's leg. Yet the beast managed to get out of the way with it, smashing MetalGreymon once again with the forearm, sending him flying away.

**''Tentacle CLAW!''** he roared as a massive spearlike objective grew out of the squid's arm. Dagomon stretched out after MetalGreymon, still midair. However, MetalGreymon managed to counter the attack by using his own stretchy claw. This one made in metal. Metalgreymon forced the monstrosity's arm to the ground.

''Go MetalGreymon!'' Shouted Tai! ''You can kick his ass!'' he continued. MetalGreymon smirked, still holding Dragomon's arm to the ground.

''I will never surrender Tai!'' roared MetalGreymon soaring through the air once again, his chest plates opened up.

**''GIGA-BLASTER!'' **another pair of missiles was fired out from the chestplate, aiming straight for Dagomon's head. He managed to cover with his arm though, yet leaving his chest exposed for a metal claw. MetalGreymon struck him, forcing Dagomon backwards a couple of yards before finally being sent away again.

**''not bad...'' **thundered Dagomon, before swiping his arms at MetalGreymon. The dinosaurid managed to dodge the first swing, yet fell victim for the second one, flying like a football, bouncing up and down on the sea's surface before finally falling into the blue ( grey).

''MetalGreymon! I'm here!'' Shouted Tai. However, MetalGreymon had a great disadvantage being in the water. Dagomon swam much faster than he could ever imagine, something he would find out but a few seconds later, when MetalGreymon realized Dagomon wasn't even on the beach anymore. Somehow he had sunk into the water while MetalGreymon was flying through the air.

''Tai! Where is he?''

''MetalGreymon!'' but before Tai could do anything, MetalGreymon felt something strong pulling his leg. MetalGreymon went deeper and deeper into the water. He felt the beast's massive arms grappling him. Before him appeared the profile of Dagomon's face. Having Dagomon right in front of him now, with his giant tentacles stopping him from using his claw to fight his way out. Dagomon's horrid apperance was so close to MetalGreymon he couldn't avoid seeing him no matter how hard he struggled.

**''It's too late MetalGreymon... Accept my blessing... Become one of my minions. I will position you highly for this valiant battle...'' **

**''Give in... Give in... Cant you hear the whispers of the risen? Can't you hear them calling? MetalGreymon''**

MetalGreymon struggled to hold his breath. Now an army of Divermon also pulled him. He could feel small fingers holding him, trying to break his willpower. MetalGreymon tried to fight it, but the fatigue got the best of him. How could he? What could he do? This enemy was his better mon. But... He couldn't die here... He couldn't turn down Tai.

''Giga... BLASTER!'' Metalgreymon fired the missiles straight into Dagomon's face, creating an explosion, sending all the Divermon flying. Dagomon shrieked, holding his face in anguish, letting go of MetalGreymon. Seeing the opportunity finally, the reptilian Digimon quickly soared through the water, trying to reach the surface. The cold water almost broke him down, as well as all the broken dreams, anguish and heavy burdens that inflicted these horrible waters.

''RRUUUUUUUAAARH!'' howled MetalGreymon as he finally shattered the surface flying high up in the air looking down on the dark waters.

''METALGREYMON!'' Cried Tai. There was no telling whether he was happy over his return, concerned or broken down.

''TaI! Run!'' MetalGreymon roared, yet Tai stood petrified, he couldn't leave MetalGreymon here. And where was he supposed to go?

**''Tentacle Claw!'' **was heard from under the surface, before MetalGreymon could react the tentacle crushed it's way through his armour, piercing MetalGreymon through the torso.

''Uh...'' the giant dinosaur coughed blood, hanging lifeless on the giant limb.

''Me... **METALGREYMOOOOOOON!''** Tai shouted, now with tears pouring down his cheeks. Dagomon rose behind the defeated ultimate cyborg.

**''Good riddance...''** he rumbled before slunging MetalGreymon through the air. **''So... Human... How painful do you want your death to be?'' **said Dragomon looking over at Tai. MetalGreymon de-digivolved in the air, back in his Agumon form, his chest was still torn. Agumon hit the ground hard, several times. He left of a little moan before passing out. Tai took a few steps back.

''Ohh no... Agumon... AGUMON!'' cried Tai trying to reach his partner, running after him.

**''Let's see... ''** said the monster reaching out his arm, slamming his tentacle in Tai's back.

It felt like every bone in his body was broken in the process. His whole world turned white, and then this unbelievable anguish pushed it's way through the entire body like nothing he had ever felt before. He hit the ground, gasping for air. Was this the end?

**''I think I'll just rip your limbs of... One by one...'' **said Dagomon closing in on Tai. But it wasn't supposed to end this way! It's just wrong! He cant... He... NO!

''K...Kar... Kari... Mum... Dad... Agumon... Sora...Matt... Davis! '' Tai coughed as blood burst from his mouth. Tears swell up in his eyes again as he almost choke on his own blood. ''you... will not take me...'' he said with his weak and fading voice.

**''And remember... there is no escape... from the Dark Ocean...''**

_Wh... What did he say? What did he say? The Dark Ocean? So that is... He took Kari here once... He took Kari... He took my little sister... He... That scum_

**''Goodbye... Boy...''**

''AGUMON! THIS IS THE DARK OCEAN! HE'S THE ONE WHO TOOK KARI!'' Cried Tai with the last of his strenght, feeling some of his internal organs being on the strain of popping. He rolled over and coughed up the blood that had gotten stuck in his throat. Dagomon's giant claws was just a few feet away from him. And in that second Agumon's eyes **opened.**

**So what is going on? The Dark Ocean? How did Tai get there? What does this have to do with the problems Izzy have with the computer? Why is a Seadramon in Odaiba? And how is Ken doing? Find out this and more in the next chapter ( no I won't say Digimon... Digital monsters )**


	3. Chapter 3 Friendship, Love, reliability

**Chapter 3: Friendship, Love, reliability and knowledge.**

**I know last chapter turned into a clusterfuck when I didn't make lines between what was going on for every character ._. **

**I actually thought my microsoft word would handle that for me, but fate had other plans. Sorry if it was hard to read, but I hope it worked.**

Davis knocked on the door to Ken's apartment. Kari stood next to him and shuddered.

''Cold?'' he asked her. Kari nodded.

''I should have taken the winter jacket...'' she said still grinding her teeth.

''You mean my winterjacket?'' said Davis looking down on her. Kari punched his arm

''You gave it to me remember?'' she said to him. Davis was getting ready to respond, when they heard somebdy clear his throat in front of them. In the doorway stood no other than Matt.

''ohh.. Hey dude!'' Said Davis. Matt laughed and blinked at Davis

''Hey man, come in. How are you Kari?'' Matt said reaching over and giving Kari a hug.

''Gabumon!'' Said Veemon happily and jumped over to the doglike creature who also stood in the doorway.

''Hey Veemon, how are you doing?'' Said Gabumon in his husky, yet reliable and friendly voice.

''I'm great! '' Veemon said back before babbling on about something inaudible. Davis entered the door, having Matt shut it behind him and Kari. He took his shoes of and went for Ken's bedroom. Ken's apartment consisted of a bedroom, where both Ken and Yolei slept, that was in connection with the kitchen. And then there was a living room with a huge tv that barely got used at all. At least not by the couple, as Yolei hated to watch movies with Ken, he always choose some angsty, european, black and white drama. Whereas Yolei was a fan of more colorpopped chickflicks. Kari was the same. But she could at least adjust to the fact that Davis couldn't stand that kind of movie. He saw TK on the way to the bedroom and walked up ton him and shook his hand.

''Do you know anything?'' Davis asked him. Tk looked torn, as if he hadn't slept very well. Unlike TK, who usually was positive and happy. Davis had never really seen him being anxious about anything. Except for a couple of times where he would pick up some kind of ridicolous guilt game. TK scratched his cheek.

''Nothing much, he is kind of just lying there.''

As they opened the door, they noticed Sora and Yolei already sat there, not moving at all. Sora did look up on them, but Yolei kept her eyes on her feet. Ken lay down in the bed, sleeping in harmony.

''How is he?'' asked Davis as he went inside and took a seat. Yolei shook her head.

''He's been like this since last night.'' she said. She looked so tired and weathered. Davis had never seen her like this. Hawkmon sat silently in her lap.

''What happend Yolei?'' asked Davis. Yolei shrugged.

''I don't know. Really. I have no idea. He said he needed to go to the bathroom. I heard him throw up, when I went to check on him he cold sweated like crazy, then he just passed out. I called Joe, he said it could be stress, but it didn't seem very likely. He just passed out. '' Davis scratched his cheek with his fingers. Matt and TK also came in the room, Matt took a seat but TK leaned against a wall.

''Have this ever happened before?'' Davis asked her.

Yolei shook her head. Kari walked over to Yolei and stroke her hand gently.

''He's gonna get better...'' she said while nodding. Yolei just sat still, not saying anything.

''OF COURSE HE IS!'' shouted Davis ''There's no way he's gonna bail out! Ken's gonna be better and that's that. End of discussion!'' he cried out looking down at Yolei ''I know he is! I'm feeling it!'' he said. Yolei looked up on Davis. What was it that the goggleboys had that always gave the rest of the crew more faith? Yolei broke into tears. Matt let a little smirk cross his lips. _Sometimes I have to doublecheck that he isn't Tai..._ he thought to himself.

''I know...'' Yolei sobbed. ''I know Davis... He's gonna come back!'' she cried out. ''You hear me Ken? You're coming back!'' she shouted ''Because I love you!'' tears pour down her cheeks but she still smiled and laughed. She cried out of happiness. Because she knew Ken would be back. She just _knew _it. Davis did his complacent, trademark smile. Sora looked at him with a face that said 'thank you'.

''Let's go get some tea'' whispered Matt in Sora's ear. They both got up and walked out the bedroom. TK followed them. Kari looked at them with concern.

''I should probably go with them'' said Kari standing up. Davis looked at Kari and frowned.

''Stay here, be with Ken in cause anything happens.'' she said kissing his cheek. Davis put his attention on Yolei now.

''Hey...'' he said. Yolei looked up on him.

''Thank god you were here Davis... '' she said leaning over on his shoulder. Davis patted her arm and laughed.

Kari walked out of the bedroom, witnessing Sora and Matt getting their tea ready. TK leaned on the kitchen table. The Digimon played Halo Reach together.

''Hey! Stop watching my screen Patamon!'' said Veemon

''My arms are to damn short! I deserve some kind of handicap!''

''Wormmon! You killed me!'' shouted Gatomon

''oooh... But we all look the same'' the worm mewled back.

''We are different colors! You have the same as me! How can you not tell the difference between us?''

Kari giggled. Wormmon seemed to be feeling a little better at least. Normally he's to dependant on Ken. Or maybe it's the other way around. Either way, with the possible exception of Matt and Gabumon, there is probably nobody who's more stitched together than Wormmon and Ken. Never mind, she knew what she was after.

''Hey'' Kari said with a smile. TK looked up on her and smiled back

''..Hey'' his voice was dry and almost sounded weak. Did something happen? She didn't hear this on his voice when he spoke to Davis on the phone. The Digimon played videogames together and the humans had this little team therapy together.

''Is something wrong?'' she asked him. TK shook his head

''No... I'm just... bloody exhausted. And a little worried about Ken.'' Kari pour up some coffee in her mug.

''Don't be.'' she said ''You heard Davis, he's got a feeling.''

TK grinned. ''If I would always had relied on his feelings, I would have been torn to pieces years ago. He had a feeling that you might just be able to breath under water if you filter it in a special way.'' TK laughed, and Kari laughed along.

''Maybe..'' said Kari. ''But... where's Cody?''

* * *

''Oxygen Torpedo!'' Submarimon fired his torpedos on the body of the serpent, making it hiss in agony. It quickly tried to return the favour by charging straight into Submarimon, yet only to be hit by more torpedos. This time in the face. Yet the stubborn nature of the Seadramon wouldn't allow any of the attacks to prevent him. Submarimon fired and fired and maneuvered, yet he wouldn't give up. Even though the Seadramon was clearly dying.

''Why won't he give in Submarimon?'' asked Cody

''I've been holding my strenght back Cody, it's enough now. I will sink him.'' said Submarimon, firing another salves of oxygen torpedos, this time it traveled much faster than the once he had used before. As it impacted on Seadramon, the serpent was sent ricocheting into the dark depths.

''Submarimon...'' said Cody. ''I hope you didn't...''

''Don't worry Cody, he'll probably make it'' said Submarimon. ''So... are we going to head for Ken's place now?'' the Digimon asked him. Still as sensitive with destroying other Digimon. Even if it meant risking his own and other people's lives, Cody still had a big problem actually destroying a Digimon. No matter how much people tried to convince him that they would get back to life.

''We have to figure this out as well. I'll give Izzy a call and check why in the hell we see a Digimon in Odaiba.'' Cody muttered as they soar through the lake once again.

''Maybe we should get to the surface first?'' Said Submarimon.

''Oh yeah...''

* * *

Kari froze again, this time while cutting an apple up in slices. She liked to have them in small pieces, it created a new type of juice to them. But it was just like yesterday night;

this icing feeling forcing it's way up her spine. Her world turned a little foggy and dark. She had the feeling it had happened before she just couldn't qui...

''Kari..''

''AHH!'' as she turned around in a reaction to what arm had touched her, she waved the kitchen knife in that direction.

'''AAAAAH! Goddamit! What are you doing?'' now she came back to the world. Witnessing in front of her Matt, sitting on his knees holding his wrist, with a fresh cut in the palm of his hand. Blood pour on the floor like a waterfall. Kari gasped and put the knife away.

''Oh my god! Matt! I'm so sorry!'' she said leaning forward trying to help him up.

''What's going on out there?'' asked Yolei as she stormed out Ken's bedroom. She witnessed Matt sitting on his knees. Kari just shook her head.

''I have no idea...'' she said. Matt looked up on her.

''You just spaced out so I came to check in on you...''

''Oh my god... I'm so sorry... I'm so SO sorry!'' Kari said while shaking her head. Davis stormed out the bedroom

''Matt! What's going on?''

''It's okay Davis...'' said Matt. ''I was just a little shocked, I think I startled your girlfriend.'' He did a not very convincing smile as pearls of sweat forced their way out of his forehead. Kari just stood still, her heart beat faster than anything she had ever felt. Davis looked at Kari with a face that said _''what the hell?'' _Kari looked down on the floor.

''Davis... have Kari been acting out of the ordinary lately?'' whispered Yolei in his ear. Davis looked at Yolei and frowned. And then it all came back to him:

''Let's talk...'' Davis said closing the door to Ken's room going inside with Yolei. Kari stood by the sink motionless. She was so ashamed.

''Kari...'' said Sora trying to calm her

''DONT!'' said Kari jerking away. Sora tried to put on her motherly instincts.

''It's okay... Matt's allright. See?'' Sora said, pointing at Matt putting bandage on his wound. ''Have you been sleeping bad lately?'' she asked Kari putting her hands on the younger girl's shoulders trying to keep eyecontact with her. Kari shook her head.

''No... It's just... This weird feeling I got...''

''So Davis... What is it?'' whispered Yolei from behind they silently door in Ken's room. Davis looked around, before nervously stroking his chin.

''Kari snapped like that last night as well... I tried to talk to her and she yelled at me and told me to get away from her.'' Yolei seemed to be thinking for Aristoteles and Platon at once.

''So you think it's something prevalent?'' asked Yolei. Davis shrugged

''It's a hypothesis'' he had always wanted to use that word but had never been given the chance in spoken dialogue. ''But maybe this whole thing with Ken is linked with Kari somehow...'' said Davis. Yolei thought about it deep and well before her eyes got bigger than dining plates.

''Holy...''

''What?'' said Davis

''It's the Dark Ocean!'' exclaimed Yolei. Davis frowned

''The dark Ocean? What does that have to do with Ken?'' he asked her. Yolei smacked his head. Typical Yolei, always reacting strongly.

''You damn idiot, I've told you plenty of times; that me, Ken and Kari got there once! Ken is also linked to it!''

''Owh! Okay! So what does this mean for us?'' whispered Davis

''I don't know Davis... But something funny is going on.'' said Yolei.

''Maybe we should go tell Kari abo...'' that's how long he got before Yolei grabbed his face with both her hands and pulled him closer

''of course not you moron! You CANT tell Kari about this! We don't know how she will react! She might dig herself deeper, catch my drift? You have to remain calm, she might not know it's the ocean yet but if she finds out she might go crazy. Get it? And we don't know for sure either!'' Yolei hissed like a viper. Davis's face was in so much pain with these long nails tearing into his skin. Davis just nodded obediantly.

''Oghaay! I ged id! Led bme go!'' he said before loosing himself from Yolei's grip of death.

''No telling anybody'' he whispered. ''I get it.''

TK stood next to Kari on the balcony. She told the gang she needed some fresh air. But after a couple of minutes, it started troubling TK. It was freezing cold outside. He went outside to check on her. He tried to speak to her, but words couldn't escape his mouth no matter how hard he tried. But he didn't really have to, because she finally turned to him.

''How are things TK?'' she asked him. TK just shrugged.

''I don't know. I get worried when you do things like that.'' he said. Kari turned the other way.

''Please don't remind me anymore.'' she said. TK frowned.

''Sorry...'' he said. Once again, this awkward silence. It didn't use to be this way, what had happened between them? Thought TK. ''How is it between you and Davis?'' he asked her finally. They hadn't talked about her and Davis's relationship at all ever since they met eachother. Kari thought she had an idea, but she couldn't be allcertain. She knew Davis and TK had grown closer. But she still couldn't live with hurting TK.

''I don't think you want to be really bothered with hearing that TK.'' she said to him looking up on the taller, blonde boy. TK tried to speak but hindered himself.

''Maybe you're right... Just... passing the time''

''I didn't want to hurt you.'' she said looking up on him. For a while they just stood in silence. TK looked down on Kari. They had gone through so much together. And now it felt like they were strangers. Out of all the boys she thought she would get together with, TK was probably number one. But that didn't happen. She still felt very insecure around him, he had tried to make a hit on her several times. And the other way around. It just never clicked the way it was supposed to.

''You didn't.'' TK finally said, putting his arm around her pulling her closer into a hug. ''You didn't hurt me. Okay?'' he said holding her like that for a while. Kari sighed, almost feeling a little tear form up in her eye.

''Ohh TK...'' Kari said, almost a little melodramatic. ''I'm so glad...'' in that very moment the door opened and in the doorway stood Davis. For a moment, TK could almost feel like Davis would go on a rant and curse them out. But it didn't happen, it just created this very awkward feeling.

''Well...'' said goggleboy ''Kari, Sora is looking for you.'' His facial expression was actually unreadable. He turned around a little to quick. Kari looked up on TK in silence.

''Hope I didn't mess up...''

''I don't think so'' said Kari skipping back inside. ''Don't worry TK.'' she said. Kari followed Davis who was heading back to Ken's room. She stopped him by putting her arms around his waist before he entered. He turned around and looked at her.

''What's up?'' he said with a little smirk on his lips, looking over his shoulder. No sign of anger, jealousy or anything negative.

''That looked the wrong way'' said Kari.

Davis just shrugged.

''You're friends. Do you think that kind of thing would bother me?'' said Davis looking down on Kari. This didn't feel good. He knew exactly what she was talking about. Which meant he had reacted. She knew him better than this, she just had to scratch on the surface a little. She knew Davis wanted to believe in what he had said, but deep down there he thought something about it.

''I love you Davis.'' she said turning him around and pulling him closer into a kiss. Davis just laughed an embarassed laugh.

''Don't worry Kari I'm not mad.'' he said.

''Arent you gonna say it back?'' she asked him, almost hysterical. Davis rolled his eyes.

''I love you... Don't worry heart.'' he said before opening the door and disappearing inside again. He didn't sound as sincere as he usually did. Kari could easily read him. She knew she had sparked something negative in him. But on the other side;

TK was a close friend to her. She loved him as well, she couldn't be mad at TK for this. And if Davis would try to pull some guilt game on her she wouldn't back down. Ohh what is she thinking? He wouldn't do that. Not very much like him.

''Kari? Is something wrong with Davis?'' asked Sora, standing behind her. Kari turned around facing the older girl.

''He says he's fine at least. But it seems like there is something that makes him sloppy'' said Kari, not feeling like she should have to explain this situation on the balcony. Besides, it wasnt anthing. ''How is Matt?'' she asked. Sora peaked over her shoulder seeing Matt playing games with the Digimon.

''He's fine. You sure you don't wanna talk about it?'' . Sora put on this unbelievable motherly look she usually had when concerned.

''Yeah... Really I am. Thanks anyway Sora.'' said Kari giving her a hug. Sora knew something was wrong, but then again, she knew how important it was to respect a woman's silence.

''I'm not gonna bother you anymore'' said Sora smirking at Kari before taking a seat at the kitchen table. ''I've said it before, but I'll say it again; you've grown so much since I got to know that little girl wearing a whistle around your neck.'' Kari blushed

''Stooooop!'' she laughed while holding her hands in front of her face ''You're embarassing me... Oh god... Why do people always remind you of things like that?'' Sora smiled widely and rubbed Kari's cheek.

''You were such a cute little girl...''

* * *

''Izzy you are not gonna believe this!''

''Really? I don't think anything is gonna be unbelievable right now. I don't have time to talk, really, I hope you're not wasting my time?''

''It's about a Seadramon. In Odaiba.'' Izzy stopped fingering on the keyboard, Cody could almost read his body language, seeing Izzy lean back and sigh.

''Really? Then it just might have...'' said Izzy stopping.

''You're worrying me Izzy, what's going on?'' asked Cody the elder boy. Izzy rubbed his eyes

''You are not going to believe it if I tell you...'' said Izzy. Cody looked around, reminding himself he had just fought a Digimon in the real world.

''Spill it.'' Cody almost sounded cocky.

''I think I know why the Seadramon is there.'' the boy genius continued. Cody gasped

''Tell me!''

''Well... I don't really know how to start this...''

* * *

Joe took a seat next to Gomamon in the cafeteria, handing the little cooky fellow a snack. Just like many others, Joe didn't care what he fed Gomamon, because he would annoy the crap out of Joe if he didn't get precisely what he wanted. Besides, both Ikkakumon and Zudomon were fat by nature.

''Joe, I was thinking.'' said the little white seal. Joe sighed, sometimes he wondered why couldn't get a cool Digimon partner, like Gatomon, somebody who didn't have the need to run his mouth twenty four-seven.

''What is it Gomamon?''

''You know how you get cranky the second I open my mouth?'' said Gomamon. Oh yes. Joe knew.

''No, what are you talking about?'' said Joe sarcastically.

''Maybe that's because you just don't know how to let loose.''

''Ahh... you mean the same thing you've been thinking about since we met?'' said Joe laughing falsely.

''Ohh come on, why don't you try to hang around one of the more fun guys? Like Davis or Tai?'' oh yeah, here he came with the comparision to the heroes with spiky brown hair...

''Because they are careless Gomamon! They act before they think! Which leaves us in trouble!'' he exclaimed at the little Digimon ''It's probably because you want to hang around them.'' Moaned Joe.

''I like being around them yes, they are funny!'' said Gomamon while clapping his hands.

''And when am I supposed to be able to do that? I work sixteen hours every day! I barerly have time enough to watch tv when i get home I ...''

''Joe'' interrupted

''Don't interrupt me! I'm on my grind right now! So I don't have time to be around reckless jo...''

''No, Joe! Really watch out!'' shouted Gomamon before pulling the young doctor to the ground at the sight of a cab flying through the cafeteria almost squashing him. The rest of the people in the cafeteria ran around in panick.

''What the hell?'' shouted Joe with his heart beating in ultrarapid speed. When the dust finally lay down he saw the responsible for this.

''It's... Impossible!'' he shouted. A huge dinosaurid Digimon with three horns and a shield protecting it's neck stood before him.

''it's a Triceramon!'' shouted Gomamon. ''What is it doing here?'' Joe looked around in panick. The Triceramon roared with all it's power as it prepared to charge into the digidestined of reliability.

* * *

''So Izzy... You're telling me...''

''It's just a hypothesis, but I think whatever disturbances there is in the digital world, it forces Digimon to our world.''

''And we can't...''

''Exactly... We can't travel to them. But we get to an alternative world. ''

''So it means...''

''Yes... This third world. Is entering the digital world as we speak. And Tai is stuck there.''

''What about the rumbling I heard last night? Was it only me?''

''I don't know. And yes. I haven't heard it. But this is bad Cody. Really, really bad.''

* * *

''AGUMOOOOOOON!'' shouted Tai, he felt his ribs cracking down as he forced the last power of his voice out.

**Agumon warp digivolve to...**

**WaaaaarGreymoooon!**

**Author:**

**Is Izzy actually right about his idea with this three world triangle? And how will Joe be able to handle the Triceramon? What about Ken? Will he get better? Is Davis really mad about Kari and TK's somehow harmless moment? And the biggest question of all: is Wargreymon able to handle the mighty lord of the dark ocean? Do not miss the next chapter if you want to have an answer to all of this.**


	4. Chapter 4 WarGreymon vs Dagomon

**Chapter 4: wrath of the dragon warrior; WarGreymon vs Dagomon**

**Author: Yeez, it feels like there's a complete summerbreak in the Daikari community! That can't be! Come on! Keep on the R&R and support other authors in whatever way you can. I hope you will enjoy this...**

As if the atmosphere wasn't enough to break down any sane being, for many powerful and brave Digimon had ventured into the dark ocean by mistake, only to become insane and broken down. Whenever you find this place, very few manage to get out. While fighting the dark lord of the ocean, you had to be beyond what can be considered human in this world. Or Digimon. But there was so much more to the children of Odaiba. They were, the digidestined, and as a wielder of the crest of courage, Tai Kamiya was beyond the ordinary, even for these talented children.

As the arm of the giant beast was getting ready to completely pulverize Tai, he was almost certain that the judgement had come, even though he trusted Agumon. Yet as he felt the last remains of bravery slipping out of his body, the giant limb was stopped;

by a pair of massive iron claws held in a cross. Tai looked up, witnessing the mega form of Agumon. Tai couldn't avoid smile in happiness. However, his entire body achered as he did so.

''Tai...'' said Wargreymon. Now not the silly childish character of Agumon, but a wise warrior, with the mentality of a samurai, ready to die for his master.

''War...Gre... Wargreymon.'' Tai coughed. Dagomon looked down on the armourclad dragonoid.

**''So... this is the final trumphcard... Huh? Agum...''**

''Spare me your nonesense...'' said WarGreymon in his calm, powerful yet sophisticated voice. ''I'm through playing games'' he said, mere moments after, he swung his claw in the direction of Dagomon's torso, tearing a huge hole in it. WarGreymon made the air sharp with the power of his swing, creating blades of wind, in the same way many other powerful Digimon. Dagomon stepped back a little bit while moaning in agony. WarGreymon didn't give anything to the chance however, leaping into the air, the armoured dragon struck Dagomon's tentacle with his mighty claw, slashing it in two.

**''AAAAARGHHH!'' **cried the fel beast. **''TENTACLE CLAW!'' **he roared swinging the other arm, now pouting a spearlike object, in the direction of Wargreymon. Almost effortlessly, WarGreymon forced the arm to the ground with his massive claws. Reaching closer in on Dagomon he slashed the beast's other shoulder. Having both his arms disabled Dagomon just stood in place. While warGreymon landed softly on the beachside.

''So... Do you want me to finish you quickly, I would say yes, because if you harm Kari, there's little mercy for you.'' said WarGreymon sweeping his massive claws in the air, staining of the murky, purplish blood of Dagomon.

**''You... Fool!''** Dagomon cried out, as new limbs grew from the old wounds, as well as his chest wound closing in. **''Do you think me... That weak?''**

Wargreymon looked up on him and shrugged. ''Well... I just tore you to pieces completely effortlessly, dosen't matter how many times you come back, I can still do it again, until you are blasted into obilivion.'' WarGreymon stood ready for battle again.

''Let's enjoy ourselves.'' he said before charging in on Dagomon.

''Go WarGreymon!'' shouted Tai

* * *

Kari fell to her knees, breathing heavily, trying to maintain, yet she couldn't get a word out of her mouth. The first one to react was TK:

''Kari! Kari! What's wrong?'' he said, shrugging her back and forth. Kari gasped for air, she almost choke

''He's... He's... He's... Coming... For me!'' she said still trying to get back on track ''He's calling!'' she said holding her head in agony. Sora, Matt, Yolei and Davis got there quickly.

''Kari! What are you doing? What is it?'' exclaimed Sora shaking Kari by the shoulders

''Calm down! You might hurt her!'' Shouted TK. They heard yelling from Ken's bedroom. Feeling obliged to do something, Yolei went back in.

''Ken!'' she yelled, entering his bedroom again. His eyes were still closed, he twisted and turned his head, moaning and scoulding something inaudible. The Digimon also got worried, as if the clusterfuck wasn't enough as it was.

''Kari!'' Shouted Davis ''Can you hear me? Kari!'' he tried his best.

''Look... Put her on the table or something!'' said Matt ''Make the best of the situation make her lie down and hold her still! She can harm hermself! She is panicking over something.'' Davis put his hand on her shoulder trying to calm her.

''GET OFF!'' She shouted jerking away from the movement. Davis looked at the rest of them.

''This is no good!'' said Sora with tears in her eyes. ''Kari! Listen to me!'' she tried

''SHUT UP!'' she shouted holding her hands in front of her ears, trying to block away sound.

* * *

Ikkakumon charged into Triceramon forcing him out on the street.

The massive reptilian beast held Ikkakumon's lethal horn in his hand, trying to keep the point out of his eyes. Joe stood on the side cheering for his partner. People around them scattered in panick, trying to flee a certain death or crippling. Police came to the scene, standing in awe as the clash of titans progressed.

''Okay! What the fuck is going on?'' asked a deputy pointing his gun at both of them. The sheriff lift his head.

''Ohh crap... Not this shit again.'' he had seen them attack Odaiba, not only once, but twice before. As a mere officer back then, he had witnessed giant beasts destroying eachother in the street.

''Look! We can only do one thing: Secure the people around here! Bullets will do no good, just hope that the right one wins!'' he shouted at the other policemen.

''But sir! There's a dude standing behind the... What the fuck is that?'' asked the deputy looking at Ikkakumon.

''It's... I don't know. A walrus-lion?'' said the sheriff. Then he shook his head. ''It dosen't matter! He is probably the good one! And they usually have a human with them! These are not the average cute, small Digimon!'' he said. Digimon was already famous all over the world after their many apperances. Yet only the destined could make them digivolve and make them bigger. Most of them were either rookie, in training or smaller champion. The colossi type were very rare, and only the destined could make them digivolve. ''Now help these people!''

Ikkakumon tried to press the Triceramon further back. Yet, the power of the giant dinosaur's arms was more than he could hope holding down. Triceramon lifted Ikkakumon in a wrestling move and slung him down in the streets, smashing the concrete and shaking the ground. Whereupon Triceramon began stomping him in the chest.

''Ikkakumon!'' shouted Joe at the sight of his partner getting bested by the walking triceratops.

* * *

Izzy had never felt so confused in his entire life, yet the boy genius had been before. Believe it or not. But this time, things got really complicated. The only one who could probably fill him on this one was out of reach; Gennai. He didn't know how to deal with this situation at all. He knew Tai was still there, he hadn't dissapeared into some distant server to never be able to come back again. He had come into an alternate world that is connected to the digital one. He could still feel Tai's presence in his digivice, though it was weakened. Either the signal was really weak because of the distance, or because Tai had been morbidly hurt. He didn't exclude anything, believing in the worst would probably be the right thing in this very moment.

''Come on... Really... What is going on.'' he said still staring at the screen, which turned from black and white, to orange and red, to pink and yellow. But the enviroment didn't change. It remained the same.

''Izzy... are you sure we shouldn't do something for Tai? And follow him?'' said Tentomon looking up on his partner. Izzy looked back at the bug type Digimon and sighed.

''What if we get caught there? What if Tai is dead? What if-''

''Izzy! We can come with every 'what if' in the world, it still wouldn't justify you leaving a friend behind!''

''I'm not leaving him behind!'' shouted Izzy now truly upset

''Yes you are! You can't chicken out now! You can still do it Izzy! Even if it means you scream and cry and kick for the rest of your time! We have to see if he needs us! You know this! Don't let the fear-''

''I'm not afraid!''

''Then show it!'' shouted Tentomon. This side of Tentomon was one almost unseen, most of the time faffing about like most kidlike rookie Digimon. But now? Tentomon really wanted Izzy to pull it together. Izzy looked at the screen and then at the digivice, then at the screen again. Before finally nodding.

''We'll get Tai out of there... Tentomon!...'' he still seemed kind of hesitant.''Digiport Open!''

* * *

**''Tentacle Claw!'' **yet the swing proved useless yet again, WarGreymon was almost awkwardly much faster than anything Dagomon could do. WarGreymon zigzagged avoiding his attack. Slash after slash landed on his arms.

**''Fool! Don't think you have the upperhand!''** Dagomon tried to bite WarGreymon with his foul mouth. Yet the dragon warrior dodged again. He struck Dagomon's shoulder, almost tearing the entire arm of. Yet the wound fixed itself again.

**''Don't you see? You cant kill me! I will keep on healing and you will never be able to-''**

''Spare it for someone who cares you freak!'' shouted Tai. ''WarGreymon! Terra force!''. WarGreymon looked around then watching Dagomon he lift his arms in the air channeling a mighty globe of pure, red energy.

''Terra-''

**''SHUT YOUR MOUTH HUMAN!'' **roared Dagomon reaching out his claw for a second attempt to end Tai's suffering, yet he did not expect the terra force to be what it was.

''FOOOOOOOOOOOORCE!'' WarGreymon slung the orb of energy at Dagomon, the direct hit created an exploding force that tore half of Dagomon's body away.

**''Raaaaaaarghhhh!''**

''We are not done yet...'' said WarGreymon, soaring out in the water, putting his claws together

''Great Tornado!'' as WarGreymon began spinning, a torrent of fire engraved him, creating a firetempest gushing towards the almost defeated kraken.

**''I AM THE MASTER OF THE DARK OCEAN! YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME! I WILL STAND TALL I WILL- AAAUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHH!''**

WarGreymon impaled Dagomon and slit through on the other side Dagomon's destiny was already determined. He had been completely humiliated by the mighty mega Digimon. There he stood with his right part of the body almost burned to nothing, a giant hole in the torso and the rest of the body covered in scratches and wounds from his attempts to hit WarGreymon. Dagomon fell together on the shores, gasping for air while coughing blood, basically a carcass he lay completely still.

**''TAI?'' **exclaimed WarGreymon

* * *

Kari still sat motionless, holding her knees with her arms. The rest of the destined kept their distance, trying to figure out what to do. Davis couldn't sit still. If something would happen to Kari he would never be able to forgive himself. What was he supposed to do? She wanted him to distance himself. But really? When she goes nuts like this how is he supposed to calm down about anything?

''Davis...'' said Veemon holding his hand. Davis looked down on him.

''Yeah?'' he said back. His voice sounded alot more sloppy and inconfident than he had hoped.

''Kari is gonna be allright... I know she will...'' said Veemon in a quiet, not very confident voice. Davis looked down on him smiling. At least she hadn't collapsed like Ken.

''Yeah... I know she will...'' said Davis, rubbing the blue Digimon's head.

*GASP* Kari took a deep breath and then just stared into the blank, still motionless.

''KARI?'' shouted Matt.

that very second, Ken did the exact same thing; gasping for breath in a quick manner.

''KEN?'' shouted Yolei holding his hand.

* * *

This transportation had gotten the best of Izzy, it was so highly unpleasant, as if somebody was punching his stomache the entire ride. Unbelievable uncomfortable. He looked around. Saw nothing but fog, and the silloette of Tentomon.

''Izzy! Oh dear! Where are you?'' the giant bug asked him

''I'm over here! Yeez! You have 10.000 eyes and you can't see me in this fog?'' said Izzy dusting of his clothes. He looked around at the nervebreaking scenery.

''Where the hell are we?'' he asked Tentomon. He didn't seem to have a clue.

''Ugh... this place... it's festering with horrible negativity.'' said Tentomon. ''We should probably look for Tai.''

''IZZY!'' they heard a familiar voice shouting.

''Who was that?'' said Tentomon.

''over here!'' the voice said again. As they hurried over they saw the profile of a massive humanoid creature with large claws. WarGreymon?

''WarGreymon! Is Tai there?'' asked Izzy, sweat was already breaking down his forehead. WarGreymon gave him a short nod.

''Yes... But he is mortally wounded... We need to get him out of here!'' Izzy stood motionless, watching Tai's bruised body lying before him. Behind the back of WarGreymon he saw Dagomon's impaled carcass.

''AAAGH!'' he said while jerking away. ''What is that?''. WarGreymon turned around.

''Dagomon... The lord of the dark ocean. A real nasty one. Never mind that! How do we get to the real world?'' Izzy looked around, seeing nothing but waves of mudcolored water and grey sand.

''I have no idea... The thing is, I think we can only get to the digital world from here...''

''How do you figure?'' asked WarGreymon

''Because... There are Digimon entering the real world, and we are unable to enter the digital world. Which in turn leaves the logical conclusion that there is some kind of triangle effect. Meaning that this place.. Whatever it is, is trying to enter the digital world.''

''For what reason?'' asked WarGreymon

''Beats me! But right now we have to get there first, then we can probably find out more about it.''

''Yeah but how...'' WarGreymon was interrupted as he saw a douzen Divermon walking in a certain direction. He just stood silently watching them.

''Excuse me Izzy...'' he said, flying silently into the air. Dagomon lay still and moaned.

''Is he gonna leave me with that?'' exclaimed Izzy, almost willing to cover his eyes at the sight of the grotesque Digimon.

''Come on! The dark lord commands us to the portal and we have to move fast!'' Said one DIvermon.

''Yeah! We hurry up! Conquest of the digital world will soon be in reach!'' another Divermon said.

''So where is the portal?'' another voice said.

''You fool? We've been instructed about fifteen times that...'' while talking, the Divermon turned around, to interrupt himself before the levitated WarGreymon with his arms crossed.

''You were saying?'' WarGreymon asked them. The Divermon squad rattled in fear.

''uhh... What I was saying was... Run!'' as the group of cowardly fishmen tried to run away, WarGreymon levitated slowly over them, before finally landing in front of them.

''I do not have time to play games Divermons! If you tell me right now where the portal is, I will spare your pathetic lives. But right now, I am not in the mode.''

''But... the master will...''

''Your master has basically been turned into sushi. Now tell me...'' The Divermons stood shaking in fear still. Realizing that they would be pathetically inferior to the being who had just decimated their still breathing ( barely ) master.

''Allright...'' they said. ''I'll open the portal for you...'' said the one in the front. WarGreymon looked around

''Why were you heading a different direction if you could just open the portal anywhere?''

''Because...'' said the Divermon. ''We need to be on dry land to do so. Otherwise the water of the ocean just suffocates the energy of the portal.''

''If you are fooling me...'' said WarGreymon

''By Dagomon, no! I would not do such a thing! Matter of fact, the sooner you leave the better!''

''Arrogant until the end... Allright... Izzy! Bring Tai here, I've found an exit.'' Izzy turned to Tentomon.

''Digivolve... I can't carry him.'' Said Izzy at his partner. Tentomon nodded.

''Tentomon Digivolve to...

Kabuterimon!''

The giant insect came flying to WarGreymon with Tai lying motionless on his head next to Izzy. The Divermon made some inaudible noises while spining around his harpoon before finally smashing it to the ground.

''Portal! Open!'' the Divermon said opening a little rift in the ground, appearing in the hole was the average enviroment of the digital world: vast, lush trees and canopies with tropical climate.

''It does seem right...'' Said WarGreymon, looking over at Kabuterimon.

''Old friend, let's do this.'' said Kabuterimon as both of them jumped into the hole at the same time. Not knowing the Divermon followed them.

**What will become of this? Are the Divermons gonna be a nuisance? And how will Ikkakumon handle the mighty Triceramon? And what is going on with Ken and Kari? Do the events in the dark ocean have something to do with their sudden gasps? Well you'll have to read more to find out.**


	5. Chapter 5 Dizzy

**chapter 5**

**I've been having some trouble with.. Well, a lot of things, so this chapter is probably the one I am most unpleased with. So if it is unpleasant to read, close the browser and go outside and be a productive member of society. but anyway, here's chapter 5! R&R and we'll see if you dig it. **

Cody tried to make some calls. This was all insane. So Digimon was going to storm into the real world for no explained reason. But Izzy wouldn't answer the phone anymore? So how was he supposed to get any info about anything? More importantly, what was he supposed to do? The others were probably caught up dealing with Ken, upsetting them even more would probably not be the best thing. So what was left to do?

Kari, TK, Davis, Yolei, Matt and Sora were probably there. And they were probably not the best lot to worry with this when Ken is in his condition. It would at least have to wait for a little while before he would call them up. Tai was lost in the digital world... or something, Mimi was in america. So who's left? Cody had to think for a short while. Of course! Joe! Joe at least had an ultimate partner ( or the possibility of summoning one ). No matter what Digimon would come, it would probably not be the Malmyotismon accompanied by BlackWarGreymon turned evil again. So that would probably do. If things got to bad however.. Well, maybe a litle panic over at Yolei's place could be necissary when it came to the fate of the whole goddamn world. Why was it ALWAYS Tokyo that had to suffer from the biggest invasions? More importantly, why was the japanese digidestined the only ones who were really relevant? Cody didn't want to think that way. But really? Who else but the japanese kids and Willis have Digimon that could handle Digimon stronger than ultimate level. Never mind that, he said to himself. Cody picked up the phone again and dialed his second mentor's number. After a couple of signals, somebody finally picked up.

''Cody? Can we take this some other time? I'm a little busy right now! SWEET JESUS!'' Cody heard something bouncing and breaking in a deffening manner. It sounded like glass and stone shattering.

''Joe! Are you allright? What's going on?'' Cody asked worriedly. Joe seemed to be picking up his phone. At least from what Cody could hear.

''I'm fighting a goddamn Digimon here! I have no idea where it came from but it's just here!'' he whined into the phone. Cody looked to the sky.

''Hang in there! I'm coming to help you!'' said Cody ''Where are you?'' He looked at Armadillomon, somebody who was eager to ask alot of questions.

''I'm outside my hospital! Do you find it here? Odaiba general hospital!'' said Joe. Cody could almost read that Joe was ducking something there on the other end. Cody nodded, as if Joe could hear his mute movement.

''Yes! I'll be there hang in!'' he said before looking down at Armadillomon.

''Let's go!'' said his partner.

Ikkakumon struggled to hold back the Triceramon. Really hard;

it was clear the Triceramon had the advantage, Triceramon was a more defensive Digimon. But he still completely ploved Ikkakumon offensively as well.

''Ikkakumon! It's time to stop holding back!'' Joe cried out, where his old crest had been, it lit up in a powerful greyish light.

''Right!'' said Ikkakumon, buying himself just a few seconds by smacking Triceramon a short distance away from him. **''Ikkakumon digivolve too...**

**Zudomon!''**. The people witnessing the battle didn't know what to think now, as the walrus-lion typish thing had grown into a walking walrus-lion typish thing holding a warhammer and wearing a turtleshell. Triceramon backed of a few feet, witnessing his new opponent.

''Raaaargh!'' it cried out before charging in again. However, Zudomon was ready for it, swinging his massive hammer in the direction of the Triceramon, as the blunt weapon impacted, it created blisters from coliding with Triceramon's defended skull. As the Triceramon flew to the side from the blow, people had to run away in order to not get completely squashed.

The police just stood in awe.

''So...what is that thing? Did he get stronger?'' one of them said.

Joe watched his partners ultimate form now standing tall. ''You can do it!'' he said. Zudomon turned his head to the side looking at Joe.

''I will handle this... Joe.'' Zudomon stood ready to battle the giant beast.

''Wulcans Hammer!''

Izzy didn't feel the transferring at all. It all went so swift and painless he didn't know what to think. Compared to travelling to the dark ocean which felt like being run over by a pack of Monochromon while pulled in every direction by a group of Devidramon.

''Ungh... That was... Different...'' he said as he rubbed his burgandy hair. He turned around witnessing Kabuterimon, still with Tai on his back and Koromon lying down sleeping next to him.

''Tai?'' walking over to the destined of courage.

''Don't worry Izzy'' said Kabuterimon as he got up. The insect Digimon took advantage of his elbows when he got back to his feet. ''Tai is sort of allright, but we have to get him to a healer Digimon as soon as possible.'' said Kabuterimon. Izzy heard an adorable little moaning, as he turned around for a bit he noticed that WarGreymon had turned back into his in-training forms. The little pink ball slowly opened his eyes. Korromon looked around for a short while. Until he finally noticed Izzy:

''Ohh man! Was I awesome as WarGreymon or what?'' he said in his squeeky voice. Izzy nodded and smiled at him.

''Yes! You were pretty awesome.''

''Oy! Have you forgotten about us?'' Izzy heard a voice say in the background. He turned around and noticed the Divermon they had run into. They pointed their harpoons in Izzy's direction, one of the harpoons being mere inches from his face.

''Don't think you can just walk around here as if you are something. Sure you had a mega, but he's no longer- GUUWAKH!'' the Divermon was interrupted by a massive foot stomping on him. Kabuterimon would not accept anybody threatening his master.

''Don't think anything just because WarGreymon isn't here!'' Kabuterimon sneezed at the dark little Digimon. He smeered the ground with the completely crushed Divermon. The rest of the crew backed away a little before retreating in panic. Izzy turned up to his partner.

''Thanks...'' he said. He was about to tell Kabuterimon to do something else, but he looked at his surrondings and noted something different about it; not only was it full of panicking Digimon, but also groups of Bakemon, stray Devidramons and other dark types tormenting the smaller and weaker. The digital world was litteraly on fire.

''Okay... Maybe we have to work this out before we do anything else.'' said Izzy, standing up. Kabuterimon put down Tai on the ground. ''Korromon, I rely on you if anybody goes for Tai, okay?'' said Kabuterimon looking at Tai's Digipartner. Korromon looked up on Kabuterimon.

''I rely on you to defend us Kabuterimon!''

''Wooooooo!'' howled a Bakumon ''In the name of lord Demon, kill the digidestined!'' he continued as he soar in Izzy's direction with a group of his kinsmen following. Izzy's eyes widened.

''De- Demon?''

''KEN! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!'' Yolei was out of her mind in happiness right now. He was back! Ken was finally back! She hung around his neck, hugging him like he was going to go away any second again. She bombarded his cheeks with kisses, yet Ken didn't seem to be able to comprehend what was going on.

''Ohh Ken!'' said Wormmon as he jumped on Ken's shoulder hugging him with his small caterpillar feet. ''I've been so worried.'' he said.

''Wh... What happened?'' said Ken as he looked around. Yolei stopped almost immediately.

''We thought you would be able to tell us.'' said Yolei ''we haven't got a clue.'' she continued. Ken shook his head, before he seemed to have an ''aha!-moment''

''The dark Ocean!'' he outburst as he flew out the bed.

Gatomon, Davis, Veemon and Sora stood around Kari, she was leaning on the kitchen table with her head down low. Whatever happened, whether it was the dark ocean or not, thought Davis, he'd do anything to protect her. He'd rip his own heart out if that was what it would take. At least she wasn't wailing and yelling in agony anymore. Davis thought he should try and talk.

''Baby... How are you?'' asked Davis as he slowly put his hands on her lower arm. Kari looked at him with empty eyes.

''It's.. It's here... The dark ocean is here.'' she said before collapsing into tears. Davis put his arms around her neck, holding her as tight as he could.

''Don't worry Kari. It won't get close to you... I'm here...'' he said slowly stroking her hair. Kari sobbed deeply as if she tried to gasp for air.

''TK... Where's TK?'' she exclaimed. At these words Davis's world froze entirely. It felt like he got hit by a dagger made of ice. _wh... TK? What is this?_ it felt like Kari completely ignored his presence there. It seemed like she was oblivious with him, that she didn't care. He was just an empty shell to stand there and gush weak excuses. Davis turned around, almost shivering looking at TK.

''She wants to speak to you.'' he said. His voice was weak and crackling. TK seemed to be equally shocked. TK went to speak to Kari, crossing Davis's path as he headed for the balcony, shaking like a margarita. Gatomon looked at Veemon and frowned, Veemon did the same to Gatomon.

''I didn't think that would...'' said Gatomon

''Neither did I...'' said Veemon. Maybe it was because she was kind of unconcious still, they didn't think she deliberately tried to piss Davis of.

Sora looked at Davis, her motherly instincts waking up. As Davis stood there, he inhaled deeply, feeling the cold wind fill his lungs. Yet this feeling he had, he felt completely useless and a waste of space. Sora opened the balcony door, standing there with him.

''Davis...'' she said before closing the door. ''You should probably not stand here in nothing but a sweatshirt, you'll catch a cold.'' she continued. Davis nodded and rubbed his nose.

''I know...'' he said. Sora understood the problem, and wasn't gonna bitch over semantics.

''Davis, I understand how that is for you.'' she said walking over to him. ''I didn't expect her to say something like that either.'' Davis looked at his feet.

''I don't get it... What am I doing wrong?'' he said. His hands turned red in the cold. Sora looked at Davis and slowly rubbed his arm.

''You know how long they've known eachother.. And TK have been in the dark ocean with her. It's probably nothing Davis, you know she loves you.'' No response. The boy remained silent. '' And I get it, yes of course it gets harder on you considering you have this... Mentality around TK and Kari. And I understand it's hard on you.''

''It's just... Why? Why can't I be enough?'' he said staring at the ceiling, which was in fact the upperfloor's balcony. He knew eyecontact with anybody or anything would make him cry. Sora shook her head.

''You are enough. You know it Davis. But I don't think Kari is willing to open up about this one certain thing. I think you know that every girl need their platonic friend who can aid them with things the boyfriend can not.'' she said. Davis rubbed his face with his hands.

''Who's your platonic friend?'' he asked Sora. Sora didn't expect him to even listen to what she said. Much less ask something like that.

''Tai...'' she said deliberately after a while. Davis frowned.

''Excuse me what?'' Davis said back. Sora looked around as if somebody would be listening to them. Then she let out a deep sigh. She kind of sounded like a bursting steam tank.

''When I need emotional support of some sort, Tai is always there for me. Matt is too... But it's different, Tai speaks to me because he's my friend, and he understands my perspective from a different angle than Matt. '' she said. ''I understand it's harder for you, considering it's TK in Kari's cause... But don't forget; she loves you! She chose you! And you chose her! Never forget about it!'' Davis looked down at his feet. Then he felt feminime arms embracing him.

''Don't worry Davis... Don't sweat it, it's not as bad as you think.'' she said, stroking his hair gently. Davis had to double check that it wasn't in fact Jun standing there. Sora was so caring and protective: She was actually like a bigger sister! He hugged her back.

''Thanks...'' he coughed out. Being unable to speak properly. After a short while they went inside again.

Kari stood in TK's arms, with him patting her hair gently. Davis tried his best not to look, and especially, not to feel bad about it. He thought of what Sora told him. He knew she was right, but still; the principe! Here Kari stood in TK's goddamn arms! When she and Davis had gotten together. It was harmless, he knew it! But it still felt hard. It still made him feel useless. It still made him think of how hard he tried to get into Kari's life, to be there for her and how he had finally achieved her after being rejected all those times.

Zudomon's mighty hammer fell a fifth time into Triceramon's powerful headplate. This time finally putting the best to the ground. It had taken him quite some time, but Zudomon was beyond the average ultimate, he had fought against megas before, and usually mauled his competition without much effort.

''Great job Zudomon!'' shouted Joe from behind his mighty partner. Zudomon turned around, witnessing his partner.

''That we did good!'' he said, raising the hammer triumphantly into the air. For a moment it reminded Joe of the cover on the video game From Dust. As Joe felt the mission was accomplished, Zudomon was hit by a light, smashing the giant Digimon to the ground. With a powerful, concreteshattering thud he fell down.

''Zudomon! What happened?'' shouted Joe trying to reach in on his partner, before being stopped by the light returning, now landing in front of him. Before him stood a grotesque skeletoid being, holding some kind of staff. His skin was red, with the exception of the face which was pitchblack with large ravenous wings spouting from it's back.

''No... It... Not you again!'' cried Joe. ''SkullSatamon!''

Skullsatamon laughed as he lift his staff to the air.

''Oh yes... It's me..'' said SkullSatamon in a voice so dark and vile Joe could feel a shiver up his spine. Joe had remembered seeing him back in the day: he easily kicked down every ultimate Digimon they had available. It was only due to imperialdramon fighter mode they were able to finally completely obliterate him. This was not a very good opponent no matter how you turned it.

''This time, I will smash your skull in'' hissed the fiend type Digimon. As he was getting ready to fall his huge staff onto Joe's head, Zudomon came back to life, swinging his vast hammer at the evil Digimon, sending him flying down the entire block. SkullSatamon crashed into a car, whirling up a cloud of dust.

''Joe... Run!'' shouted Zudomon as he lift his hammer holding it in a defensive position, getting ready for a counterattack. As the dust lay down where SkullSatamon had landed, the devil Digimon stood up.

''hohoho... Seems like the destined has gotten quite a bit stronger since last time...'' he said as he dusted of his long tangly legs. Joe looked around in panic. He didn't know what to do! First a Triceramon, now this guy again? Could things get any worse. Oh yeah, the dark masters could show up but... No! Bad Joe! Stop drifting away! More importantly, what was he supposed to do? Zudomon was a little bit stronger, but not nearly as strong as this guy! Then it struck him: there was only one logical thing to do. Joe picked up his phone as fast as he could and quickly began texting somebody.

''Come on... This has to work.''

''Damn it!'' Matt read the message on his display.

''What is it?'' said Sora.

''Joe has run into trouble somehow.'' Matt said. ''Gabumon! Come on!''

''Wait! Wait! Matt! What's going on?'' yelled Davis running after the digidestined of friendship. Matt turned around.

''I have no time to explain! Stay here! I'll be right back!'' he shouted as he stormed out the door with his partner.

Confusion grasped Davis and Sora, TK as well, but he was busy keeping Kari from lumping together.

''Okay?'' said Davis. ''As if things couldn't get much more stranger.'' he said.

Ken sat up in the bed, Moaning shaking his head and wailing.

''Ken?'' said Wormmon, desperately trying to get his attention.

''No! NO! NO! I'm done with the dark ocean! We sealed that place off!'' he tossed his head from side to side in anguish.

''Ken calm down!'' said Yolei trying to hold his hand and calm him down. ''It's no problem! I'm right here! And there's nothing in the dark ocean we can't handle!'' Ken kept on shaking his head, jerking his hand away from her grasp, putting his hands on the sides of his head.

''Come on buddy! Calm down!'' Yolei shook, as she noticed Davis went over to Ken and grabbed his friend's shoulders. ''Come on Ken! Calm yourself! No matter what the dark ocean has to offer! We have more than that! Remember! Calm yourself!'' said Davis, shaking his partner violently from side to side to make him relax.

''Davis! Stop! You might hurt him!'' said Yolei

''Get off!'' Davis said jerking his head in Yolei's direction. ''I can get him on track! Don't worry Yolei!'' he said before turning his attention to Ken again. ''Listen... Ken... No matter what happens, I'm here! Okay? Don't worry buddy! We got freaking Imperialdramon! No matter what the dark ocean has to offer, we have the Digimon that defeated Armaggedomon AND Malomyotismon! So please! Calm down... Just... calm... down'' he felt Ken's body loosen up, as his movements became softer and not as twitchy as they used to be. Then Ken just stared at Davis. His blank eyes had no expression in them at all.

''Sorry Davis..'' said Ken, moisturing his throat. He had sounded like a black metal singer before with a weezing and crackling voice. But now he seemed to be much better. Did Davis feel awesome in this very moment? More awesome than he usually felt? Damn right he did! ''I know it's gonna get better. Don't worry... I'm back...'' said Ken with a smirk on his lips. Davis grinned as broadly as he could. Tears of happiness forced their way out of his eyes.

''I know you would come back!'' Davis said happily.

Davis got out the bedroom again and looked at them. He didn't say anything, he just passed by:

Kari and TK just stood still in the hallway. Kari hadn't said a word in quite some time now. TK just didn't quite know what to think. she grappled his shirt, yet her grasp felt loose and weak.

''TK...'' she said with a dry throat.

''Yeah?''

''I'm not afraid anymore...'' she continued. TK could sincerely feel the gaze from Davis. TK knew Davis meant no harm, but he also knew this was hard on Davis, he acted kind of against his will, but it was Kari's will. His friend's determination to please her was almost stunning. TK really didn't feel comfortable with this. Or did he? That was the thing... he had this feeling in his gut that he enjoyed Kari's company in a more intimate way, even though this was comparably harmless. But still, it was probably to much on Davis. Not hugging, that was something he could take, but having Kari choose TK over him? Ohh damn it. The dude must be completely. He just couldn't understand why she acted like this. Or why Matt had suddenly went away.

Davis took a seat in the kitchen trying to look at something else, like Matt's electric guitar. It was still hard on him. Even glancing over on his lover and his nemesis was heartbreaking.

''Davis...'' said Veemon walking past him.

''Don't talk...'' whispered Davis. He sighed out loud and started fingering on his phone, trying to think positive.

''But Davis... I'm hungry...'' said Veemon. Davis looked down on his friend. Oh damn, it wasn't like Davis to be cruel like that.

''Sorry man...'' said Davis. ''It's not your fault.'' he continued before he stood up and went to Ken's fridge.

''what do you want?''

Matt was sitting on Metalgaruromon's back. He picked up his phone and sent a message to Sora:

_''Joe is in some kind of trouble, he told me to bring M-garuromon for some reason. It's probably some Digimon who accidentally got here. I wonder how, but there's really no time to explain. Don't worry, I'll be back soon to fill you guys in some more.''_

''Matt!'' barked Metalgarurumon. They flew over Odaiba, giving them a perfect view of the Tokyo skyline, yet the view was not the reason Matt was flying.

''Yes?''

''Did he tell you what we are up against?'' asked the metallic wolf. Matt shook his head.

''No... But if he wants a Mega Digimon there, it has to be something powerful...''

''Out of juice already? Zudomon? Bahohohoho!''

''Electro shoker! Bwah!'' Kabuterimon fired the bolt of electric energy at the incoming Devidramon, sending the Digimon falling to the ground. He waved his arms at the Bakemon groups, dropping them to the ground.

''Izzy! How is it going? Do you get a hold of Gennai?'' Izzy shook his head.

''No! I'm trying my best, but he just won't respond!'' Izzy tried to send e-mails to Gennai to get an explanation of what was going on. why Divermon and evil Digimon swarmed all over the digital world, why he couldn't enter the digital world without entering this bleak and dark place. Whatever was happening, something was definetly wrong.

''hahahaha!'' a raspy voice laughed from somewhere. Izzy turned his head in every direction, up and down, left and right. Before he finally noticed him: A humanoid Digimon with ravenous demonic wings sprouting out from it's back. Hodded as it was, it resembled a phantomon, yet it's arms was visible and he did not hold a schyte. Izzy stood completely still, he was completely petrified.

''Wh... What are you?''

''What I am? Well, since you've fought valiantly... I am Demon! The true lord of the dark ocean, the righteous owner of the digital world and lord of the realm where only fiends reside.'' Kabuterimon also looked up on Demon, as the insect Digimon witnessed Demon he could not avoid feeling complete fear of whatever this Digimon was.

''Izzy... I think we should get back home...'' said Kabuterimon, taking a few steps back in a demonstration that he was not willing to battle this Digimon.

''How convinient... I was actually about to go to your world myself... Maybe we could make company? Or I can at least be humble enough to bring your bodybags back...''

Tai groaned

''Tai... Are you?'' asked Izzy. Wasn't very convinient, Izzy was still worried about this unbelievable powerful Digimon standing in front of him threatening him with death.

''He... He was the one... He took her! He took her! That son of a bitch!'' wailed Tai, waving his head from side to side.

''Tai! Calm yourself!'' said Korromon jumping up and down. Izzy looked at Korromon with fear in eyes.

''I don't... I don't know how to get out of here...''

''IZZY DOWN!'' shouted a familiar voice. Izzy threw himself to the ground, yet in vain, because nothing happened. Nothing that could have harmed Izzy. But something that could have harmed Demon. Namely, Gennai; he jumped from out of the blue cutting with a two handed blade in the direction of Demon. Demon just barely avoided the swing, leaving Gennai falling to the ground, still holding the sword high.

''G-Gennai? What are-''

''There's no time! We have to get to the human world! I'll open a portal! Just hold Demon of for long enough!''

''PerfecT! Gennai made it here as well! It feels like the whole world is falling out perfectly for me. Now... I might as well take care of this while I'm at it.'' said Demon, landing in front of the small group. Hordes of Bakemon and Devidramon charged the team as Demon landed on the ground.

''Kabuterimon!'' Shouted Izzy swinging his fist in the direction of Demon, indicating he wanted Kabuterimon to digivolve. As Kabuterimon stormed into the horde of Bakemon, the digivolving took place, enveloping him in a purple light, showing his features change considerable, now he turned into a stag beetle like form, leaving him with a thick armor. The Bakemon and Devidramon vaporized as MegaKabuterimon burst through them, reaching out for Demon, standing completely still, not moving a muscle. Probably not a good sign, whatever this Demon was, he was not scared of MegaKabuterimon.

**''Rruuuuuuuuuuugh!'' **growled MegaKabuterimon as he balled up his many fists and leaning his horn forward.

**Like I said... I'm not 100% convinced with the quality on this one ;_;. But whatever, every kind of feedback is welcome, especially when we look at the massive braindrain that the Daikari community suffers from right now. But thank you for reading. Peace AUT! R&R**


End file.
